Methods and arrangements of the above-outlined nature are previously known in the art in a plurality of different embodiments.
As a first example of the state of the art, reference is made to the contents of United States patent, allotted the Serial Number U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,734, which discloses and describes, also with reference to FIG. 1 in the present application, a generator-related arrangement or structure which includes a construction where a rotary stator structure supports two opposing permanent magnets for generating an interposed magnetic field and where a rotor, or armature, is adapted to support corresponding electric coils and a speed transforming means, in the form of a gear arrangement in order thereby to create a rotation of the stator structure, which is coordinated with and simultaneous with the rotor structure and the magnetic field generating permanent magnets in a direction opposite to the direction of rotation imparted to the coils of the rotor structure.
In said patent specification, as at column 2, lines 40 to 47, there is disclosed a pre-condition also relevant for the present invention, namely that the stator structure is to rotate at the same angular velocity as the rotor structure and thereby the coils supported by the rotor structure will cut through the magnetic field at an effective angular velocity which is twice as great as that angular velocity at which they actually rotate related to a support.
Thus, for a given angular velocity for the coils, the generator-related arrangement or structure will theoretically be capable of producing double the electromotive force, which a generator structure can offer which has a stator structure and a stationary magnetic field.
A structure with a rotary stator arranged in this manner may thus be driven at half of the angular velocity for the shaft than a structure with a stationary stator.
The generator-related arrangement or structure disclosed here displays specially designed means, adapted to transforming the speed related to the first direction of rotation to speed related to the second direction of rotation in the form of a complicated gear arrangement, where a plurality of gear wheels are in mechanical mesh and contact with additional gear wheels and where the design of such means may be expected to create a play or mis-alignment, which will harmfully affect the phase relationship between voltages generated by the generator.
In addition, this structure shows that the pivotal mass is substantially concentrated to the rotary stator and, as a result, gives no indication of allowing a concentrated pivotal mass to be coordinated and related to the rotor.
The contents of United States Patent Specification U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,233 also belong to the state of the art and disclose and describe a wind-powered turbine generator system, this system being adapted to transform a rotation related energy for a wind-powered turbine into a rotation direction in an opposing direction for a rotor and a stator included in a dynamoelectric machine in order thereby to be able to generate electric power or voltage.